dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Cooler/Gallery
Anime Dragon Ball GT CoolerAndroid19OthersGT.png|Cooler and other past villains escape from Hell Films Cooler's Revenge DragonBallZMovie57.jpg|Cooler, on an unnamed planet Cooler2.PNG|Cooler in his base form DragonBallZMovie59.jpg|Cooler before going to the Earth CoolerCoolersRevenge02.png|Cooler on Earth The Matrix.JPG|Cooler blocks Goku's Energy Wave Cooler Deflect.JPG|Cooler deflects Goku's Energy Wave Bscap0025.jpg DragonBallZMovie521.jpg|Cooler holding an injured Piccolo Lordcooler.jpg|Cooler angry Cooler5.PNG|Cooler revealing he has one more form Coola_powers_up.png|Cooler increases his power. 100FP Cooler.png|Cooler powers up DragonballZ-Movie5 937.jpg|Cooler powering up to transform Cooler Transforming.jpg|Cooler transforms big_1473944807_image.jpg DragonBallZMovie524.jpg|Cooler transformed Dragon-Ball-Z-Coolers-Revenge.jpg Vlcsnap-2016-07-04-08h36m30s584.png CoolerVsGoku.Cooler'sRevenge.png|Cooler in his final form Coolers real form.jpg|Cooler observes his new body Cooler .jpg|Cooler in his final form Cooler.png|Cooler uses his psychokinesis Coolerfinalform2008.jpg|Cooler attacks Coolerinkamehameha.jpg|Cooler flies through Goku's Kamehameha GokuVsCoolerMovie1991.png|Cooler struggles against an upset Super Saiyan Goku Cooler_Final_Form.jpg Super Death Flash.JPG|Cooler prepares a Death Flash 816334-cooler56443.jpg Cooler's Revenge - Cooler revert.png|Cooler reverts to his true form during his last moments Cooler Burning Death.JPG|Cooler is destroyed by the heat of the Sun The Return of Cooler The last of Cooler.png|The last remaining part of Cooler after the battle on Earth Goku vs Mecha Cooler (Return of Cooler).jpg|The massive size difference between the new Cooler and Goku Core Smash.jpg|Meta-Cooler Core punches Goku Screenshotsdbzmovie6_338.jpg Plan to Eradicate the Saiyans CoolerGhost.PTESS.png|Cooler in Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans New Cooler Death.JPG|Cooler's defeat shown in a flashback Cooler Ki Blast.JPG|Cooler attacks Goku Ghost Cooler Before Death.JPG|Ghost Cooler about to be hit by Goku's Ki Blast Video Games KuuraF(PESG).gif|Cooler in Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku Kuura(PESG).gif|Cooler in Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku SoulKuuraF(PESG).gif|Soul Cooler in Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku SoulKuura(PESG).gif|Soul Cooler in Saiyajin Zetsumetsu Keikaku Frieza alst skin z2v.png|Cooler announced in Dragon Ball Z 2 V DBZ2V Kuriza vs Cooler.png|Cooler fighting Kuriza in Dragon Ball Z 2 V frty.jpeg|Cooler in Budokai 3 SSJGohanVsMetaCooler(B3).png|Cooler as Meta-Cooler in Budokai 3 opening Meta-Cooler btw.png|Cooler transformed into Meta-Cooler in the Budokai series Cooler (BT3).jpg|Cooler in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 CoolerFinalBT3.png|Cooler (Final Form) in Budokai Tenkaichi 3 Yzmaxresde876fault.jpg Rblasto 153.jpg|Cooler in Raging Blast 2 CoolerRagBla2.jpg|Cooler transformed in Raging Blast 2 Ymaxresdefault.jpg Cooler Raging Blast 2.png|Cooler (final form) in Raging Blast 2 ZBRFCoolerArt.png|Cooler (final form) in Zenkai Battle Royal FCoolerFacesSSGoku(ZBR).png|Cooler faces Super Saiyan Goku in Zenkai Battle Royal FCoolerKicksSSGoku(ZBR).png|Cooler kicks Super Saiyan Goku in Zenkai Battle Royal FCoolerAttacks(ZBR).png|Cooler attacks Super Saiyan Goku in Zenkai Battle Royal FCoolerSupernova(ZBR).png|Cooler prepares a Supernova in Zenkai Battle Royal SCooler(GM6).png|Cooler transformed in Dragon Ball Heroes Metal cooler 2.png|Metal Cooler (nucleus) in the 18th DBH promo CoolerNucleusDBH.JPG|Metal Cooler (nucleus) in Dragon Ball Heroes CoolerDeathDBH.JPG|Cooler (nucleus) is destroyed in Dragon Ball Heroes 111007081615495845.jpg|Metal Cooler (nucleus) in Ultimate Tenkaichi 000556.jpg Dragon-ball-z-battle-of-z-cooler-broly-02.jpg Dragon ball z battle of z 004091.jpg CoolerRHAttack(BoZ).jpg|Cooler prepares an attack in Battle of Z CoolerHit(BoZ).jpg|Cooler hit by an ultimate attack in Battle of Z FF Cooler's Supernova.PNG|Cooler prepares a Supernova in Battle of Z Dragon-Ball-Z-Battle-of-Z_Cooler_Final-1.jpg NucleusCooler2(BoZ).jpg|Meta-Cooler Core attacks in Battle of Z CoreCooler2(BoZ).jpg|Meta-Cooler Core in Battle of Z NucleusCooler5(BoZ).jpg|Meta-Cooler Core releases mines in Battle of Z image8.jpg Cl91MqEWEAAM1-i.jpg|Cooler in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2 Cooler Xenoverse.jpg|Cooler in Xenoverse 2 Cooler XV2 Character Scan.png|Cooler in Xenoverse 2 Cooler (Final Form) XV2 Character Scan.png|Cooler (Final Form) Xenoverse 2 Meta Cooler XV2 Charatcer Scan.png|Metal Cooler in Xenoverse 2 Meta Cooler(Supervillain) XV2 Character Scan.png|Metal Cooler (Supervillain) in Xenoverse 2 30565392592_70b9d40b75_h.jpg Cooler_DBX2.png Cooler_and_Frieza.png Cooler_final_form.png Cooler-Defeat-DBX2.png Cooler-Death-DBX2.png|Cooler falls into a crater dragon-ball-xenoverse2-cooler-trailer-screen.jpg Artwork CoolerConceptArt.jpg|Cooler concept art for Plan to Eradicate the Super Saiyans cooler in cover of movue return of cooler.jpg|Meta Cooler on the cover of Dragon Ball Z: The Return of Cooler Cooler_Artwork.png es:Coola/Galería Category:Galleries